knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Raid bosses/@comment-23.118.174.183-20140705194700/@comment-50.72.64.227-20140805214158
those "fools" as u would call them are helping the game survive so that all who enjoy the game can continue to play the game I am also part of a free to play guild (for the most part) I am a now sentinel in a level 75 guild I cannot tell whether your a guild master starting out or a commander who guild hops trying to find a good guild if u are a guild master the most important part is that u be strong and helpful eventually u will find ppl who are the same u can make them sentinal and champion and they can lighten the load for u the load I am talking about is trying to find the balance between guild level vs player level keeping tabs on active vs inactive players ect it helps to either assign those tasks or for someone to take them on one their own for me I took up the task of promoting and kicking even as a high commander and later to include demoting as a sent. always be donating lots for your guild bonuses that way it inspire others to do the same don't waste them on guild guardians they are pointless in guild wars if the guild can out score and if they are outscored tremendously (gem spenders sometimes)(unless u have all the level 10 bonuses and are bidding your time to strike for a high placement) if u r a commander looking for a good guild they are out there but there are a lot of dying guilds so it might take some luck try to look for a guild that is looking for ppl around your level that aslo has a decent amount of guild bonuses (25-40 is a good #)(50 being the max) and has an active player base at first glance eg 28 of 30ppl or 25 of 32 ect check them out if u don't like them move on most important whoever u are its not fair to the guild for anyone to carry u, if u want it better then u must strive to do better eg raise your level and/or your armor strength to become a contender (lv 100 w lv 70s) if u are not a plus player try to become one it will take near is not lv 100 plus a good number of current to semi current armor with varying elements and most important friends over lv 100 who are active and have good to best armors that live to play the epic boss hope that helps but I strayed from the question there is a chance for u to rank decently but u must have an active to semi active player base to do so mine maybe level 70 but the bulk of the work is pulled by 3 to 4 ppl and 5-10 who help out it just helps to make your guild look appealing at first glance eventually it will attract players who share the same goal as yours and will help u to carry it out oh make sure u have fully upgraded training fields since u cant do much with an empty wallet (sry for the rant I don't know how to compile info )